


Ideas

by Marvelouslywholocked



Category: Doctor Who, Gone Series - Michael Grant, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Xmen
Genre: ALL THE FANDOMS, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslywholocked/pseuds/Marvelouslywholocked
Summary: Hry guys this is just a thing where I can post the random headcanons/fanfic ideas/ anything related to my fandoms. Doctor who. Sherlock. MARVEL. You can request a one shot in the comments if you want. Here are my ramblings.(Obviously I own none of the characters except the ones I create. Credit goes to creators of the shows/books/comics)





	1. Chapter 1

Fandoms (will add more as I mistakenly join them)

-Marvel

    -Avengers

     -Xmen

     -AoS

    -Guardians of the Galaxy

-Doctor Who

     -Old 

     -New

-Sherlock

     -books

     -show

     -movie

-Ouat

-Gone Series

-Disney

     -classic

     -new

 

 


	2. Erik Lensherr idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and abused oc child. He finds a girl being abused by her father. What he (or rather Pyro) finds out, though just might throw him for a loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I will do a part two. Tell me what you think.

Erik was walking along in his old homeland remiscing through old memories when he heard a child cry out in pain. 

"P-Please." A girl cried out again louder just before a scream reached his ears. 

Erik paused debating whether or not to step in. "Freak!" He heard a much deeper and older voice yell to her. In a second he was up and hovering just at the window where a girl probably no older than 8 was cowering away from a much larger man who snarled as she wimpered. Her long chocolate hair was matted with blood from a cut. Most likely from the broken beer bottle on the ground. She looked right at Erik and he swore his heart broke at her conflicting eyes. 

As the man raised his hand again to strike her, Erik grabbed ahold of the metal watch dragging him backwards. to the window. The metal pane's bound the man there and he shrieked in a underwear's-a-bit-tight kind of shriek. 

"You-you brought him here! Didn'tyou!" He slurred his words at her,"You BI-" Erik glared at him and a piece of metal flew dangerously close to his neck pressing gently closer. 

"Child, come here." He commanded quietly turning his attention to her. 

She had wide eyes as she lowered her arms from the defensive position she had them in. 

"I won't hurt you. Don't worry." He spoke softly and knelt down to look her in the eyes. They were a remarkable amber mixed with brown. 

"P-Please d-don't hurt me" he almost didn't hear her and realized she was crying silent tears.

"Child, I won't hurt you. Didn't you hear me?" He tried to keep his voice steady as he looked at her bleeding form. She nodded slowly, not daring to talk again but let him get a little closer. If she could have ignored the pain in her chest she would have laughed. He looked so silly, like a monkey. But she well knew that looks could be deceiving. 

"If you come with me this human here will never be able to hurt you again." She took a ragged breath looking at his outstretched hand. She looked at her father and nearly cried again. Instead she nodded. Erik gave her a big smile and she took his hand nearly collapsing in his arms from the pain. She looked at him terrified and eager to go at the same time. He flicked his head as he flew. Let's just say her father would never hurt another person again. 

.....................time skip brought to you by kitty's new powers........................

The girl woke up and placed her feet on the cold metal floors and looked around confused. She was not on the floor. Her room. Not in her house anymore. She looked at the door and decided to explore. It couldn't hurt anything. Right?

Soon after she walked along she saw a man with fire in his hands. "COOL!" She exclaimed clapping her hands like a child. Pyro looked at her curiously before looking around. Noticing no one he formed the fire into a puppy and she laughed again. Fascinated, she reached out to touch it and he pulled it to him. 

She looked at him curiously and he mirrored hers. 

"Who are you, kid?" She answered immediately not knowing what would happen if she didn't respond.  
"Alyvia. Sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to." Now he was even more confused. 

"Does magneto know you're here?" He wondered out loud. She spoke up softly thinking she might be able to find the person who helped her if she did. 

"A man saved me.I-I." She took a breath trying to stop stuttering remembering how people hated it and spoke again, " I don't know um, his name."

Ahh that explains it. Pyro thought looking over her. Magnet had brought someone in and had a girl who called herself Miracle heal whoever it was. Hey, not everyone has a healing factor like Sabertooth. He was drawn out of his thoughts as the girl turned to leave. Muttering a quiet apology.   
"Hey kid. Come with me. Most people don't like it when they are. . . disturbed." He smiled and offered her his hand. She shook her head and just followed behind him as she followed on light feet. 

"So, what's your power kid?" He asked feeling an uncomfortable silence fall over them. She tilted her head at him, though he couldn't see it. 

"I don't have one." 

Well, that's gonna go over well with the boss. He thought as he continued to walk around.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me names of books to read if you know any of the fandoms mentioned here. I need something new to read. Thanks!! Love you guys!


End file.
